


we're all too invested

by theshipshipper



Series: The 'No Chill' Gang [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, starkling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Robb realizes what a perfect couple Jon and Sansa would make and tries to set them up.--Robb Stark created a new group.Robb Stark named the group:Super Top Secret - DON'T TELL JONSATheon????the fuck is a jonsaAryaoh ffs robbim gonna block you i swearr u still drunk?





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Robb**  
Arya  
jon and sansa seems like theyd be good rogethee  
Eiggt?

 **Arya**  
ur drunk

 **Robb**  
I am  
But seriouslt  
I sant to set em up

 **Arya**  
okay cool  
dont care

 **Robb**  
But seriously you see it too right????  
tell me im not alone  
jons so good with her and sansa gets him to laugh  
its do crazy  
idk how i fidnt see it bfore  
theys br cure

 **Robb**  
Arys

 **Robb**  
Come on you ser it too rivht!!nn

*

  
_Robb Stark created a new group._

_Robb Stark named the group: **Super Top Secret - DON'T TELL JONSA**_

**Theon**  
????  
the fuck is a jonsa

 **Arya**  
oh ffs robb  
im gonna block you i swear  
r u still drunk?

 **Robb**  
no  
and don't be assholes  
our sister deserves to be happy  
and so does jon  
THIS COULD WORK DAMMIT HEAR ME OUT

 **Theon**  
oh okay  
now i get it  
jon + sansa = jonsa  
ur a fucking dork stark

 **Bran**  
What's going on, exactly?

 **Arya**  
robb here thinks we should play matchmaker between jon and sansa  
that's what

 **Robb**  
Exactly  
So  
Are you guys in?

 **Rickon**  
But...  
It's Jon and Sansa...  
It sounds weird.  
Why would we do that?

 **Robb**  
Because we're STARKS  
WE VOTE FOR HAPPINESS

 **Rickon**  
oh boy  
here we go

 **Theon**  
...not a Stark  
and happiness is overrated

 **Arya**  
@Marg you broke my brother  
I liked him better when he was clueless af

 **Rickon**  
Yeah way less sappy and annoying  
but that's not really saying a lot

 **Margaery**  
I wish I had control over this  
Sadly, I don't.  
And honestly? It's me who has to live with this so I don't see why you're all complaining.

 **Theon**  
Okay Robb  
Im sold  
LETS DO IT  
What do you have in mind?

 **Robb**  
YES  
GREYJOY  
AWESOME  
Okay here's the plan

 **Rickon**  
Don't encourage him!!!!!

_Robb is typing..._

_Robb is typing..._

**Theon**  
HA JK  
that's my cue to leave

_Theon Greyjoy left the group._

  
\----

  
Rickon looked around to make sure that nobody else is in the living room before he starts. Start what, he's not entiely sure. He's not even sure why he's doing whatever it is he's doing -- but he is, so he might as well do it right.

"So. Sansa..." He trailed off quietly, keeping his eyes on his homework.

As much as he told Robb that he's going to stay out of this whole matchmaking business, he does see the potential.

Rickon generally doesn't care about his siblings' lovelives, because it's WEIRD, and he's not overbearing like Robb, but -- well, Sansa doesn't have the best luck when it comes to her romantic prospects. They all know, even Rickon who's only sixteen, that she's been with the shittiest men known to earth, so maybe they should help her out.

Nudge her in the right direction or whatever.

He tries not to scowl at the thought, hating that Robb somehow roped him into this even though he'd explicitly said that he'll stay out of it.

"What about Sansa?" Jon asked finally, voice wary.

They're in his dad's study, Jon helping him out with his science project for the fair. He looks around, innocent, and then turns to Jon.

"Sansa?" Rickon asked, feigning surprise. "What about Sansa? You want to talk about my sister? Out of the blue? That's weird."

Jon narrowed his eyes at him. "No, _you_ wanted to talk about Sansa. _You_ mentioned Sansa's name."

Rickon faked a laugh - which comes out very realistically, if he does say so himself - and shook his head at Jon.

"Wow, you've said Sansa three times," he pointed out accusingly. "If you say it one more time I'm going to think you're into my sister." A pause, then he adds, "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Into Sansa."

Jon frowned, studying Rickon's face carefully. "Are you okay?"

Rickon blinked. "Yeah. Nevermind."

*

Arya flopped down the couch defeatedly, glancing at Sansa on her side.

"Jon says hi," she blurted out.

 _Fucking damn it, Robb,_ she thought. Arya never meant to get involved - but here she is, doing exactly what she said she wouldn't do.

The thing is, Robb's idea has its merits. Arya's not blind, she sees the way Sansa's eyes soften when she looks at Jon, how her smiles comes easier with him and how she laughs more and more. And Jon's not that different; his whole demeanor changes when Sansa's around, he's very aware of her, like he can't help but get pulled into her axis. Even his smile is different, less strained. His eyes wrinkles on the side and his face brightens up. It's a good look on him.

On them both.

She could see how at ease they are with each other, and really, after all they've been through - which is a lot - they deserve to be with someone who makes them feel that way.

So sue Arya for getting involved.

Sansa doesn't even look up from what she's reading before she responds, "tell him I said hi back."

"Why don't you go and text him and tell him yourself?" Arya suggests innocently.

Finally, Sansa turns to her. "Why didn't you tell him to do that in the first place?"

"I - because - " Arya cursed silently. _Because he didn't actually say hi._ "You know what? I'm gonna go up to my room. Text him if you want. Or not.

"You should, though. Text him," she adds as she got up from the couch. "But it's up to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay," Sansa eyed her siblings suspiciously, looking between them before her eyes finally lands on Robb. "One of you tell me why you're both acting weird."
> 
> "Weird?" Robb asked, feigning ignorance. "We're not acting weird. What does weird even mean? Is it a word?"

  
**Super Top Secret - DON'T TELL JONSA**

_Robb added Theon Greyjoy into the group._

**Robb**  
alright men  
great job  
we're ready for phase two

 **Rickon**  
what was phase 1?

 **Arya**  
and when did it happen?

 **Rickon**  
Yeah  
like, who's even going along with this?  
definitely not me

 **Arya**  
right?  
we don't give a shit robb

 **Rickon**  
yeah  
zero shits here

 **Bran**  
You're all idiots.

  
\---

  
"Okay," Sansa eyed her siblings suspiciously, looking between them before her eyes finally lands on Robb. "One of you tell me why you're both acting weird."

"Weird?" Robb asked, feigning ignorance. "We're not acting weird. What does weird even mean? Is it a word?"

Sansa stared at him, wholly unimpressed. "That's not convincing me that you're not up to something."

"I don't know what you're trying to get at," he claims, calm, before taking a drink of his beer. "I'm innocent of any and all accusations."

Sansa only narrows her eyes at him, unrelenting. "Which means you're the mastermind," she decides. "Seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing," he said again, feigning aggravation this time.

The truth is, the plan for tonight is getting Jon and Sansa alone through any possible means. Robb doesn't remember them ever being alone together when they hang out and he thinks he should fix that for them.

The key is letting them be friends first so they'd see for themselves that they're perfect for each other and then maybe he wouldn't even have to do anything more than that.

As he thought of this, he spots Jon entering the pub from a distance and he smirks in satisfaction. The guy wasn't planning to hang out tonight but through Robb's subtle persuation, he finally relented.

"Hey, Jon, you're here," he greeted enthusiastically, shifting in the booth so there's a space between him and Sansa. "Sit right here. Let's catch up. I haven't seen you in a while, man."

"We were literally together yesterday," he told Robb with a frown, but sits where he was instructed to, anyway. "You were begging me to come tonight, remember? There were fake tears involved?"

"Oh, really? Was it just yesterday? It feels longer than that." Deciding that him and Sansa aren't sitting close enough, he suddenly dives in to hug Jon and subtly pushes him closer to her. "I missed you, best friend."

Jon gives him another weird look, backing away. "What's up with you?"

"He's an affectionate drunk," Margaery cuts in with an amused smirk before wrapping a hand around his arm. "Come on, lover, let's dance."

Robb's smile widened as she gave him a conspiratorial smile. It would be the perfect opportunity to leave Jon and Sansa alone. How did he get such a smart girlfriend that knows the way he thinks?

He pressed a kiss to her cheek gratefully before agreeing with her request. "Arya, don't you want to dance, too? I see Gendry right at the bar - maybe he'd like to dance."

Arya scowls at him. "Shut up about Gendry."

Robb bites his lips on a smile. He'd make a project for those two if he didn't know they could get there on their own. Really, Gendrya is halfway in love already, though his sister's too stubborn to accept it without a fight.

She insists that they're just _friends_ but Robb knows the truth. He sees the way they sneak glances at each other, sees those secret smiles. His siblings liked to say that he's as clueless as Ned Stark on everything but they're wrong; he knows these things.

 _Clueless, my ass_ , he thought smugly, before frowning at Arya.

"If you don't want to dance then maybe you should still talk to him?" He suggested to no avail.

Even when he subtly nodded toward Sansa and Jon, Arya wouldn't budge.

He sighed. _Does he have to do everything on his own?_

Thinking quick, Robb grabbed Arya's glass of Braavosi Whiskey and drank the entire nasty thing.

"You seem to have run out of a drink," he said with a wince. _Damn, that's worse than Tormund's home brew._ "You should buy another one, it's on me."

Arya's jaw twitched dangerously, eyes a slit as she looked between him and her now empty glass.

As a Stark himself, he knows that you should never get between a Stark and their alcohol or you'll deserve what's coming for you. He gulped, realizing his mistake as he watched his little sister warily.

Robb flinched when she hissed and thought she'd jump over the table to murder him but thankfully just took a deep, steadying breath before fixing him with a glare.

"I'm on your tab now," she declared. "And you're going to regret it."

Privately, he thinks it's a much better deal than the alternative.

When she leaves for the bar, Robb finally turns to Theon - the final obstacle.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" He asked pointedly, leaving no room in his tone for discussion.

Theon snorted. "What, I don't even get a bribe?"

 _Unhelpful little shit_ , Robb thought with a scowl.

"You can come and dance with us, then," he decided, cheerful, before pushing Theon off the booth and towards the dance floor with Marg following in amusement.

Before he goes himself, though, Robb looked back at a confused-looking Jon and Sansa and gave them two thumbs up.

"You guys have fun."

  
*

  
**Super Top Secret - DON'T TELL JONSA**

 **Theon**  
why the fuck am i back here?

_Theon Greyjoy left the group._

_Robb Stark added Theon Greyjoy into the group._

**Robb**  
We're all in this together  
Ohana means family  
family means no one gets left behind

_Theon Greyjoy left the group._

_Robb Stark added Theon Greyjoy into the group._

**Robb**  
Seriously  
STOP leaving  
You're Jon's roommate we need your help

 **Theon**  
for fuck's sake stark  
leave me alone  
I KNOW NOTHING AND WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS  
IM SWITZERLAND

 **Arya**  
when are you ever???

  
\---

  
Theon slammed the door behind him, glaring at his couch. Or more specifically, glaring at Jon and Sansa making out on his couch.

"When do I get a break from you two?" He asked dramatically, voice nearly a scream. "On my phone, on my couch, in my apartment..." He muttered irritably. "You two are taking over my life."

Sansa blinked at him in bewilderment. She shares a look at Jon before turning back to him. "Are you okay? Do you need a hug?"

"I'm not okay," he said with a glare. "And... yes, please."

Jon snorted before throwing a pillow at him. "We're not giving any."

"What's the problem?" Sansa asked, probably with more seriousness than Theon deserves.

"Your siblings are my problem," he snapped, slapping them away from each other so he could sit in between them on his couch. "I'm setting my foot down," he added, looking sternly between the two of them. "This is my apartment too and if you two want me to keep my mouth shut then no PDA in my presence."

"Oh-kay," Sansa said with an amused tilt to her mouth. "Do you.. are you..?"

"Lonely?" Jon supplied with a smirk. "You want us to set you up with someone?"

Theon glared at them both. "I want you both to come clean. Robb won't leave me alone about you two. I have a life, damn it, and you're taking over it."

"Uh... what are you talking about?"

He points a finger at them accusingly. "See, that's your problem. You're both too absorbed with each other that you don't even see what's happening around you."

When they only keep looking at him in confusion, he sighed in aggravation. "Your siblings are trying to set you up. For fuck's sake, how do you not notice that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit."
> 
> Rickon grabbed Robb's arm with wide eyes, pointing at something from behind him.
> 
> "What is it?" He asked as tore his eyes from his phone and turned to check, his own eyes widening at the sight of Jon and Sansa. Together.
> 
> "Is it a first date, do you think?" Rickon asked, watching them.

_"Holy shit_."

Rickon grabbed Robb's arm with wide eyes, pointing at something from behind him.

"What is it?" He asked as tore his eyes from his phone and turned to check, his own eyes widening at the sight of Jon and Sansa. Together.

Immediately, he pushed Rick towards the opposite direction, urging him to hide from the two.

The mall is pretty crowded today so it's pretty easy to blend in and find a discreet enough spot so that they can look without being seen by the two.

"Is it a first date, do you think?" Rickon asked, watching them.

"I hope not," Robb answered immediately, frowning as he looked at Jon. "Look at that idiot still in black. If it's a date, I'd expect him to wear some colors. Sansa would like that." Then he turned to study his own sister, his frown deepening. "And look at Sansa. She's even more dressed down than normal, it's like they're not trying at all."

"What are you even talking about?"

He shook his head. "This is bad."

"How is this bad? They're hanging out. Isn't that the goal?"

He sighed, looking at his youngest brother. Such a young grasshopper, still too many things to learn.

"Yes, that's the goal. But there's a distinction between hanging out because you're into each other and hanging out as friends." He waved at them. "Does this look romantic to you? Do you even remember Sansa with all those guys she dated?"

Rickon seemed think about it. "Yeah, she's always nervous and weird about it. And she changes clothes like five times before her date arrives - " his face fell in understanding, squinting at them. "And she's... isn't that hoodie she's like three-years-old? Does that mean she hates Jon?"

"No, she's just not trying to impress him," Robb said with a frown. "It means she doesn't see Jon as a romantic prospect. Yet."

  
*

  
**Super Top Secret - DON'T TELL JONSA**

  
**Robb**  
i think we're making progress  
Rick and I saw them hanging out today  
Good job, fam!

 **Rickon**  
good job with what?  
i literally didn't do anything  
was not involved at all  
i dont butt in on other people's business

 **Arya**  
oh quit it rick  
we all know you were the one who locked them in the basement during sunday dinner at mom's

 **Rickon**  
like you didn't trick them into meeting you for lunch the other day  
and then stood them up

 **Robb**  
you guys!!!!  
why didn't you tell me?  
im so proud of the both of you

 **Arya**  
shut up robb  
also @rickon  
I had somewhere else to be!  
And that's not worse than you bringing ghost to the apartment and hiding him in sansa's bedroom so jon would have to come over  
IT DIDNT EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE  
HE WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT GHOST

 **Rickon**  
and sansa was there to comfort him and present him his beloved dog  
UR WELCOME

_Theon Greyjoy added Sansa Stark into the group._

_Theon Greyjoy added Jon Snow into the group._

**Rickon**  
wtf  
theon you traitor

 **Theon**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Sansa**  
oh  
wow  
this isn't weird at all  
but thanks i guess?  
we're very glad to know that you support our relationship

_Sansa Stark sent an image to the group. [Image of Jon smiling dorkily at the camera as Sansa planted a kiss on his cheek.]_

**Margaery**  
Aww look at that  
You two look adorable

 **Robb**  
wait  
what

 **Bran**  
Congrats!

 **Robb**  
??????  
whats happening

 **Arya**  
SNEAKYYY!  
how long has this been going on?

 **Sansa**  
almost a year now

 **Robb**  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT

 **Rickon**  
oh you broke him even more  
marg is he gaping at his phone? what's happening?  
give me details  
or a livefeed

 **Robb**  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT

 **Arya**  
plz record him  
i need it tO LIVE

 **Robb**  
WHAT IS THIS  
WHAT THE HELL IS THIS????  
!!!!!!

  
*

As it turns out, Sansa not only saw Jon as a romantic prospect, but has been seeing him for ten months now.

 _Ten!_  Robb thought with a scowl. _How did I not realize that?_

Although, as he looked at them sitting on the couch in her parent's living room, the pretense of anymosity between them now gone, he can't get himself to be angry at the two.

They look really happy together. More than that, they look so -- contented. Like they're completely and wholeheartedly right where they want to be.

It's exactly what he wanted out of this whole matchmaking business and though, technically, he didn't really do anything to make this happen - since they're already together - he can't help but feel proud.

"So, why didn't you guys just tell us?" Arya asked suddenly, asking the question they've all been wondering.

Robb watched the two of them, this tiny little smile on their lips as they shared a look before Jon finally looks away to answer Arya's question.

"We wanted it to be ours for a little bit," he said, his expression turning a little dopey as his hands found Sansa's. "Something just for the two of us."

"We know how you guys can get," Sansa continued in explanation. "I love you but... you guys can get pretty invasive."

"As evidenced by your whole scheme," Jon added before anyone else could argue.

In true Stark fashion, though, that's when they all started arguing in defense of their actions, the two just rolling their eyes in amusement as though it's exactly what they were expecting.

Later, as they left their parent's house to return to their own, Sansa pulls Robb away for a second.

"I do appreciate what you were trying to do," she tells him with a smile. "Sorry we beat you to it."

He put a hand around her shoulder, squeezing her affectionately. "I just want you to be happy. You are, aren't you?"

She nodded and bit her lips when her eyes landed on Jon, already waiting by his car for her. "I am."

"Good," he told her. "That's all I need to know."

She grinned, giving him a hug. "Thanks, big brother."

  
*

  
_Robb Stark created a new group: **Super Top Secret - GENDRYA EDITION**_

**Theon**  
oh not again

_Theon Greyjoy left the group._

**Robb**  
GUYS  
LISTEN  
our sister is too stubborn to make this happen herself  
and i think gendry is too scared to make a move

Rickon  
no  
forget about gendry  
IM scared  
arya will definitely murder us if we do this  
and she'll enjoy it

_Rickon Stark left the group._

**Sansa**  
im on the record for saying that this is a stupid idea  
and ill be taking no part in it

_Sansa Stark left the group._

**Jon**  
Yeah, same. Sorry, Robb!

_Jon Snow left the group._

**Margaery**  
i love you but no

_Margaery Tyrell left the group._

**Robb**  
...bran?  
you in?

 **Bran**  
they're already sleeping together  
  
_Bran Stark left the group._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I really appreciate you reading this fic. It means a lot. 
> 
> Also, I was thinking of writing a lot more jonsa fics in celebration of the month of love and if anyone has any ideas for me to write, feel free to prompt me on tumblr (same url). 
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
